Blu X
by Phil Swift
Summary: YootisPoshil's story X from the LS series, but of course with my dark and grim spin on it. Took a while to write, but was worth it. Review and enjoy.


I listened to a song called I'll Stop The End of The World by Super Rock while writing this.

I would suggest listening to that while reading this, you can find the best version on the youtube channel Jennyni20 (Epic Roc/pop).

Anyways, alternate version of YootisPoshil's Story X from the LS series. Read that after this or before, idk.

Emjoy.

Blue Macaw Tribe

12 noon

Day of Jewel and Roberto's wedding

7 months after battle with loggers

Luxb POV

Narration:

Power.

Something I lacked before, but am brimming with now.

I was weak before, getting pushed around by my wife and almost every bird I've ever met.

But now I do a lot more than push other birds around, I kill them.

I end lives and take what I desire.

For a bird who's good at math, I've lost count of just how many creatures I've slaughtered for their homes, food or just for plain old fun.

Where are my manners?

*Ahem* my name is Blu, but my twin calls me Lxub, his shadow.

I exist to do one thing, kill my enemies and rule the world.

But let's back to my monologue.

The feeling of bones, breaking against my talons.

My feathers dampening with the blood of my foes, it is a drunk sensation.

Now, I know what you're thinking.

'Blu! How is a nerd bird like you so strong?'.

Well, the answer is simpler than you think.

I trained, HARD.

Let me clarify, I trained MY way.

No tying myself up or jumping on camons.

I studied the Amazon, learning each creatures weaknesses and strengths, before figuring out how to expose and utilise their weaknesses.

For example, Scarlet Macaws are swift fighters and strong too.

But if you land 1 strong hit, their groove is interrupted and you can beat them down.

Military macaws are strong and bigger than me, but if I can hit the back of their skull, they die.

I then began to build my muscles up, lifting stones and doing other muscles building exercises.

Within weeks I had become a powerful and intelligent hunter, with muscles rivaling Dwayne The Rock Johnson.

I felt like the king of the Amazon, no, the world.

But that was an unofficial title, but I planned to make it official after killing all those who did me wrong.

Starting, of course, with Jewel's no good father Eduardo.

Eduardo, that name filled me with rage.

Leader of the Spix macaw tribe, he kicked me out after I made a mistake in a game.

Now, I want to have my revenge on him and everyone else who has ever did me wrong and I figure, kill the alpha, and the others bow down to you as the new alpha.

Speaking of which, I can hear Beautiful creatures being played about 100 feet north of me, so here I go on another killing spree.

End Narration.

Brazil Nut Grove

Jewel and Roberto were together, preparing to get married.

They had just finished doing the Beautiful Creatures dance and were listening to Eduardo read out the vows.

"Do you, Roberto, take Jewel to be your mate til death?". "I do".

Eduardo turned to Jewel, "And do you, Jewel, take Roberto to be your mate til death?".

Jewel was about to answer when a laugh echoed out through the clearing.

The whole tribe, who had come to see the ceremony, looked at the origin of the sound.

The origin was a bird, clad in shadows, and hiding his face.

"This is precious", sneered the figure in a familiar voice, "You, Jewel, have already jumped into the wings of another bird".

The voice sent shivers down the spines of the macaws there, but it carried a hint of familiarity with it.

"Blu?", asked Jewel, now squinting to get a better look of the bird.

Blu stepped forward from the shadows, revealing his scarred and muscled body.

Where the old Blu had chocolate brown eyes, new Blu's eyelids hide a pair of red and black eyes, brimming with hate and anger.

Blu wore his fanny pack across his chest like a sash, his head feathers trimmed and his body lined with crisscrossing scars of past conflicts.

His cerulean feathers were dotted with faded crimson patches and torn feathers.

The smell of iron coming from the fanny pack could be sensed from 10 feet away.

"I guess you could call me that, but that is besides the point", sneered Blu in a dark, intimidating voice.

His red eyes pierced the souls of every bird present, sending shivers from their talons to the very tips of their beaks.

"What do you want, Stu?!", yelled Eduardo.

Blu chuckled, "The names Blu, and I'll be honest with you. I came here to kill you".

This sentence sent the crowd into a mild panic.

Eduardo groaned, "Percy, Jackson, tie this bird up".

2 macaws flew down to Blu, preparing to grab the macaw.

But right when their wings made contact with the nerd bird, Blu grabbed their wings and jerked them back.

A loud snap followed by screaming was heard as both Percy and Jackson gripped their now broken wings in pain.

Blu seized the moment, using his talons to tear Percy's throat out, before stuffing it down Jackson's throat, killing both birds.

Eduardo and Roberto's jaws dropped, the same going for the rest of the tribe.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN EVACUATE! MEN, TAKE BLU DOWN!", yelled Eduardo.

Blu chuckled while drawing his pocket knife, "You finally got my name right, just took another 2 birds added to my kill list to do it".

Blu threw the knife in the air before catching it, "Y'know, I want to add another name to my list. I'll give you a hint. It starts with an E, ends with an O and sounds like Lombardo", Blu chuckled at his 'clever' turn of phrase.

"Kill him!", Roberto lead 5 macaws in a charge against Blu, with this last one pulling out a moss ball.

Blu threw the ball on the ground, a yellow gas seeping into the air into a cloud.

Robert stopped before the cloud, but the other 5 macaws flew straight into it.

The 5 birds entered the cloud, but never exited.

The gas burned their skin, causing them to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

The cloud soon dissipated, revealing the burned and bleeding corpses of the macaws.

Blu chuckled as he looked at the shocked and horrified faces of his old tribe, "If I remember correctly, by tribal law whoever bests the chief in combat, shall become the chief. Am I correct?".

Eduardo motioned for his men to stay silent, not wanting Blu to figure anything out.

"I'll take that as a yes", Blu revealed his pocket knife, the red paint faded and flaking, the blade was stained a dull red, remnants of the blood of past foes.

"Let us begin, shall we?", sneered Blu, who quickly charged forward.

Roberto saw the direction Blu was going and jumped in front of him.

Blu noticed this and jumped over Roberto, drawing his knife up and over Roberto's body.

Roberto screamed as his feathers and skin were torn apart by the blade, collapsing to the ground.

"ROBERTO!", yelled Eduardo, "You'll pay for that, Blu".

A sick smile spread across Blu's face, "Thank you for figuring out my name, but you're still gonna die".

The air was filled with Roberto's chokes for life, before he went limp and ceased to make sound.

Blu charged forward once again, raising his blade.

"Say g'night, old man", Blu swung his blade down onto Eduardo.

14 months later

Narration:

The Amazon, land of free birds, is free no more.

It's citizens tremble under the boot of a tyrant, named Emperor Blu.

After beating the entire Spix macaw tribe and killing Eduardo, he turned his sight onto the other tribes, and began a brutal conquest.

He and a few guards were able to conquer all the macaw tribes of the Amazon, 'uniting' them under one ruler, Blu or Luxb as his twin calls him.

After killing Eduardo, the other tribes either joined him or were destroyed.

First the Scarlets fell to him, then the Lear's, Hyacinths, Militaries, Buffon's, Blue and Golds, Red Bellied and Sunny Days macaws.

In months he had an empire, spanning dozens of miles.

In this empire, he set up 'Work camps'.

They were really more of areas for menial labor, digging holes or cutting trees.

The reason Blu does this is to keep the people doing something other than talking of rebelling.

Every tribe he beat, he took a feather from the head of each defeated chief, which he attached to a necklace he wore.

Many had tried to best him in combat, many tried to free the enslaved macaws of the Amazon.

The legendary King Tensai of the Azure Jay tribe west of the macaws had challenged him to a fight.

But Blu slaughtered the poor bird, beheading him before his tribe and killing the hope of freedom.

Strangely, Blu had loyal followers.

Granted, they were brainwashed to obey his commands, but they were vicious in combat.

Blu was nothing like his past self, he was blood thirsty and tyrannical.

Jewel's life had come crashing down the day Blu attacked, the day her father died, and the day freedom ended.

The citizens of the jungle were starving, 70% of all their food had to go to Blu, as a form of tax.

He was truly living the 'good life' as he called it.

He paid no attention to Jewel, or anyone else's pleads for mercy and lower tax rates.

He simply did not care.

Unknown to Blu, his equal was preparing to attack.

Amazon

Jewel's hollow

Jewel sat in the corner of her hollow, sulking.

The sun outside creeped into the hollow, warming her back.

She should be outside, enjoying life and all it has to offer.

But she isn't outside, she is in her hollow.

She hoped this was all a dream, a terrible nightmare.

And when she awoke, she would be in the wings of Blu.

Her Blu, not the monster that sits upon the throne.

She heard the fluttering of wings resonate from outside.

She turned to see Bia and Carla, her 2 remaining children, land inside the hollow.

Wait, wait, wait, did you say remaining 2?

Yes, I did.

Tiago was caught by Blu's men, trying to steal Blu's 'private' fruit.

And for that he was sent to Mariner's cave.

Mariner's cave was an old mine about 5 miles from the tribe which Blu had converted into his prison for political prisoners.

Apparently, he read something a while about about russian 'gulags' and was inspired to make his own.

No bird who has ever gone in there has come out, alive at least.

It was a virtual death sentence, which Tiago had been assigned to.

Jewel will never forget the hopeless face her son had as he was taken to his doom, his damnation.

He said no goodbyes, no farewells, just 2 words.

"Remember me", he said, before he was taken away.

But back with the present.

The trio of birds looked at each other for several seconds, before Bia broke the silence.

"So, mom. We're done working at one of Blu's 'workzones'. What do you want to do today?".

Jewel shrugged, "I'm going to stay here and rest".

Carla frowned, "Mom, that's the fifth time this week you've said that. Please, come out and try to enjoy yourself".

Jewel had tears forming on the edge of her eyes, "You try having your husband kill your father and son, then tell me whether you have the strength to go out and have 'fun".

Carla was taken back by the insult, but understood where Jewel was coming from with her argument.

Carla just nodded, then she and Bia left their mother to do as she pleases.

Jewel watches them leave, before collapsing once more, sobbing.

Bia and Carla were out, foraging for food.

Half of the Brazil Nut grove had been sectioned off, but their half was almost barren.

By the time the 2 birds arrived, about 50 other birds had gotten the same idea and were now scouring the ground for food.

It was truly a sad sight, several Hyacinth macaw, known as the tallest, strongest and most noble of the macaws, were starving at the feet of a tyrant.

The vibrant red and green feathers of Scarlet and Military macaws were a dull, crimson and garbage green,

Bia and Carla spotted a somewhat ripe Mango, lying on the ground.

They were about to go for it, but a Lear's macaw and her chicks beat them to it, quickly grabbing the fruit and leaving.

"Oh well", muttered Carla, "Guess we're going hungry again".

Bia shook her head, "I can't believe dad did this, it's so unlike him".

Carla nodded, "Yeah, sometimes I doubt that he even is our real father".

Something clicked in her head, "Wait, do you remember that one thing Pop-pop told us about?".

Carla nodded, "Yeah! The Realm of Sirens? The Shadow of Lovers? I got it! The Shadow of Sirens!".

Bia added, "The Shadow of Sirens is a dance sad mates do to cope with pain, but if done wrong will create an evil version of themselves, who wants to kill all he believes did him/ her wrong!".

Carla threw her wings up, "Yes, what if dad did that, and this isn't the real Blu. It's just his evil twin!".

"Yeah, but that raises the question", answered Bia.

"What question?", replied Carla.

"When Blu figured out his twin's intentions, he would have fought to stop him, right?".

The pigment faded from Bia and Carla's faces, Bia was right.

The moment Blu got whiff of his twin's plans to kill them, he would have done everything he could to stop him, even die.

The hope that had brightened in the hearts of the 2 young birds quickly died with the realization that the victor of the probable matchup between Blu and his twin ended with the twin as victor.

But they had no idea, the magnitude that round 2 would have on the Amazon.

Rio

6:00 AM

Unknown POV:

Narration

Y'know, sometimes I look back on my life and think, 'I had it good before I met… her'.

But then I remember some of the best parts of my life were with her, I won't go into detail but I loved my life.

But, as some famous guy said, love hurts.

And it's the sacrifices for love you make that hurt most, worse than being blown up by a firework (don't ask).

Narration end

I groggily open my eyes, to see the familiar walls of my hollow.

I see the beams of sunlight shine through the entrance, dust particles dancing in the light.

For a second, I forget the bad parts of my life and lose myself in the moment.

But my peace is interrupted by chatter outside, "For god sakes", I mumble as I stand up to see who it is.

I can make out a conversation, "C'mon, can we talk louder, we escaped him already".

The first voice was male, sounding like a bird slightly younger than I.

"No", whispered a female voice, "You know he has spies here, we have to be quiet".

'Spies?', I wonder in my head, 'I should help these people'.

I step outside my hollow, the sun's rays heating up my blood instantly.

I identify the 2 birds as Lear's macaws, seemingly starved.

I could see their skeletons through their feathers, the site made me want to puke.

"Uh, hello?", I ask.

The 2 birds turn to me, their faces turning white as a cloud upon seeing me.

"It's him! RUN!", the 2 birds quickly bolted away, leaving me in the dust.

"Weird", I murmured.

Never before, had macaws seen me and run away like that ( I say macaws because I sent some humans running once by just landing behind them).

I shake the thought aside, "I need a drink", with that I begin to fly to the club known as, Paradise.

Later

So, I finally have arrived at the club, music blaring inside.

I smile, maybe I can just get inside, grab a drink and go back to my day.

I step inside, instantly several macaws spot me and inch back.

'What the hell?', I walk farther into the club, more macaws move back.

I finally reach the bar, where a toucan is preparing drinks.

Upon sitting at the bar, several scarlets scooch away, except one.

"One Blood Mary, please", I ask the toucan, who nods and goes off to prepare my drink.

The scarlet I mentioned earlier seems to walk up behind me, "What are you doing here, tyrant?", he asks in a dark voice.

"Tyrant? Sir, I'll have you know I'm not UGH!", I was interrupted by a punch to the gut.

I collapsed to my feet, holding my gut and trying my best to breathe.

"AHHA!", yelled the scarlet in rage, "You're going to pay for what you did to Felipe!".

"Felipe?", was all I said before he picked me up and threw me out the front door.

Upon landing outside, a gentle rain began, "Just my luck", I muttered as I stood up.

The scarlet, and some other macaws walk outside, "Consider this judgement, Emperor Blu".

"Emperor? Friend, I'm no emperor", I said, trying to reason with the scarlet.

But he was beyond reasoning, "Friend? Is this some kind of sick joke to you?", he kicked me in the chest, sending me backwards once more.

"YOU'VE KILLED PEOPLE! ALL BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY INSULTED YOU!".

I now understood what he meant, 'Luxb', I thought to myself.

I now knew who this 'Emperor Blu' was, and what he planned to do, or already has done.

Before I confront him, I have to survive this fight.

I see the scarlet coming in for another strike, thank god I've practiced my fighting skills.

Like Luxb, I am a skilled fighter, not as skilled as him but very good.

The scarlet tries to kick me again, but this time I reverse his power, grabbing his talon and swinging him around.

I then threw him into the wall, the other macaws now backing off.

I exhale and make a hasty escape, I need to hurry.

If Luxb really has taken over, I'll need to stop him soon.

My hollow comes up on the horizon, time to end a tyrant.

Later

Narration

I like to believe I'm royally fucked.

Pardon my language but I have fought this guy before, and I was lucky to escape with my life.

I was in the aviary for 3 months healing after that brawl, but I used that time productively.

I thought Luxb died then, but I always thought he may have escaped, so I began to take precautions.

I made weapons and kept my strength and stamina up as best I could, but it will never be enough.

All the death that has happened in the Amazon is my doing, if only I just not danced that day, I wouldn't have 50 Amazonian birds chasing me, or running away.

Now, I'm a strong fighter, after I left her I began to train with Luxb.

He showed me that I had inner strength like no bird has ever seen!

I could use my brain to my advantage, finding weaknesses and exploiting them.

But my doppelganger was always stronger, beating me in every practice fight we had.

He showed me his skill, teaching me how to fight with a knife in mid air and how to break bone with my bare wings and talons.

About 2 months after I left, I figured out Luxb's plan, I finally saw Luxb for who he really was.

He carried my mind, so whoever I believed did me wrong, he'd kill, a thought the shook me to my core.

That day I snapped, to protect my family I fought my mentor.

But, he beat me, brutally.

We had fought in a propane warehouse, our pocket knives clashing every several seconds.

For 2 minutes we fought, each of us using our intellect to try and compose a plan in our heads.

Thankfully, I had more brains than him, so I secretly began kiting Luxb around the room, closing and locking windows as I went.

After the windows and doors were closed, I began to break open propane tanks, Luxb still tried to cut me with his knife, blind rage engulfing him.

He landed several slashes on me, the blood turning my feathers a purplish color.

When the time was right I stopped, Luxb doing the same.

I could now smell the gas in the air, Luxb sensing the same thing.

I fish a lighter out of my fanny pack, "Fear the light".

I ignite the lighter, causing the gas in the room to combust, and causing the cans to explode.

The explosion engulfed both of us, I know that it burned my feathers off and singed my skin and flesh to a near edible state.

But I wondered if Luxb was dead, or if he had survived like me.

And now I know.

That bastard is back, and has probably killed those I care for.

Now, I'm going to return the favor.

Narration end.

First person

I stand in my hollow, my pocket knife laying on the ground.

I already have my headphones and ipod nano clipped to my wings.

What can I say, I like listening to music as I fight.

Next to my knife, a cloak.

I'm going to need it, if the macaws just tried to kill me, I'll blend right in.

No, I won't.

I just need to be inconspicuous and not draw attention to myself, easy right?

Yet again, no.

If Luxb carries my memories, than he knows about Gulags and brainwash, so a good assumption is that he has brainwashed some birds to ac as a royal guard of sorts, so I'll need help dealing with them.

That's where part 1 of my plan comes into play.

I'll ask around and figure out the location of Luxb's max security prison, and break out the inmates there.

Hopefully, they'll join me in my attempt at killing Luxb, by distracting the guards.

Phase 2 of my plan is a little bit more difficult, convincing people that I'm not Luxb.

It harder than it sounds, I need to convince an oppressed and angry local population that I am not their evil overlord, wish me luck.

With that thought, I drape the cloak across my back, throwing the hood over my headphones.

I grab my pocket knife, and slide it into one of my cloak's pockets.

"Ready", I mutter as I turn to my hollow entrance.

The gentle rain from earlier has transformed into an absolute downpour, the lightning flashes illuminating the world.

I spread my wings and take flight, the winds from the storm launching me high in the sky.

After a quick look around, I turn my head to the Amazon, and rocket off to my probable doom.

Tiago POV

Dark, grimy, cold, sad, wet.

These are all the words that I and the rest of the inmates use to describe our 'homes'.

I was assigned a cell on one of the lower levels of the mines, fresh air rarely reaching my lungs.

My normally dark blue feathers were fading in color, my eyes now being well adapted to the dark.

I'm surrounded by dozens of other birds, who have committed 'crimes' against my father and imprisoned for it.

Now, you may think that the guys here would be sympathetic to me, feeling sad for me due to the circumstances of my imprisonment.

But they're not, they're the farthest thing from that.

I am bullied and attacked by them, a way to get revenge on my father.

At 'lunch', I sit in the corner of the cavern used as a cafeteria, eating my morsel of fruit in solitude.

That doesn't stop the other inmates from attacking me though.

Thankfully, 2 macaws were kind enough to become my friends and help protect me from the bullying birds.

They were a Lear's and Spix macaw duo, the Lear's name being Zain and the SPix being named Angelo.

They are my friends, but I only see them once a day, the rest of the time I am defenseless to abuse.

I've already collected several bruises and cuts, no thanks to the guards who don't bother to stop the angered inmates.

Sometimes, I wish that the bird who sits on that thrones isn't my father, that he is some perverted figment of my imagination or an imposter.

But then I hear his voice, watch him walk and see his face, then I know.

This is my real father, this monster is my flesh and blood.

Life here wasn't good, but it wasn't horrible.

At least I didn't get put into the room they call, 'The Cauldron'.

I don't know much about the Cauldron, but I did know one thing.

Only those convicted of the worst 'crimes' were sent there.

When they came out, they weren't the same.

They seemed to have been… for no other way to put it, brainwashed.

They followed the emperor's orders and did his bidding.

They were his army, and it seemed that for every 2 birds that went in, 1 came out.

I think that half the birds there died, of something.

But I can't care about that, I have to worry for myself.

I sit in my cell's corner, trying to sleep.

How many days have I been in here?

I don't know, it's hard to tell time without a clock or the sun.

The prison is usually silent, except for the occasional chatter of guards or snoring of inmates.

But a loud sound suddenly ran through the shaft, it sounded like a scream.

I get up from my position and walk to my cell door, I press my eye to the crack.

I can see a cloaked bird, facing off against some of the emperor's finest men, and winning.

The bird swings his pocket knife across the throat of one of the guards, blood splattering onto the ground.

Several more guards begin running towards him, but he moonwalks backwards, dodging the first guard.

Then, he threw his pocket knife at another, the blade impaling itself in the guard's chest.

2 guards then attacked the cloaked bird, but the bird grabbed one of their heads with his feet and the other's with his wings.

The cloaked bird then twisted his body, snapping the guard's necks.

This guy was good, really good, maybe a match for Blu.

My thoughts were interrupted when the mystery bird looked in my direction, I quickly stepped back from the door, worried he'd kill me too.

I ran to the corner of my cell, trying to stay calm.

The room was silent, until the creaking of my door opening flooded my ears.

I could sense the bird staring at me, I dared not look at him until he said 1 word.

"Tiago?".

Blu POV

5 Minutes earlier

I stood above the mine entrance, the 2 guards below me watching the jungle for movement.

Very quietly, I slid the headphones over my ear, and heard my favorite song start to play.

(Ra Ra Rasputin by Boney M begins to play).

I slip my hood over my head before going into the assault.

I drop down between the 2 guards, quickly breaking one of their necks before using my pocket knife to stab the other.

The twin bodies hit the ground at the same time, no screams escaping their mouths.

"Element of surprise", I mutter as I continue onwards.

Thank god for my black cloak.

Everytime guards passed, I ran to the wall and covered myself up, being invisible in the shadows of the mine.

Then hall was at a slight incline, making it harder to go up than normal, but I did see minecars on the track from time to time.

Whenever there weren't any guards I dance-walked through the prison, humming the song to myself as I went.

As I turn a corner I'm suddenly face to face with 2 guards.

Without a second thought I draw my pocket knife, stabbing it straight through the heart of one guard.

The other guard screamed, alerting the whole prison.

I broke his neck with my talons, "Well there goes the element of surprise".

I see another group of guards approaching me, and someone peeking out of their cell at me.

The person watching me seems familiar, but I'll free them later.

Later

Tiago's cell

Third Person

"Tiago?".

That voice, one Tiago had not heard in such a long time.

He turned around to see the cloaked bird, who pulled down his hood, revealing none other than…

"BLU!", Tiago jumped at his father, attempting to claw him.

But Blu subdued the young macaw, "Tiago! Chill out!".

Tiago continued flailing under Blu's wings, trying to claw the one he thought oppressed his people.

"Son!", Tiago stopped as soon as Blu said this word.

Luxb, wait sorry, *AHEM* Emperor Blu, had never once called Tiago his son.

Tiago now felt some connection to this Blu, "Dad?".

Blu smiled while helping his son up, "The one and only".

Tiago instantly hugged him, Blu's feathers dampening with his son's tears.

Tiago instantly asked a question, "Is it really you?".

Blu nodded, "Yep, not my evil twin, the monster who sits on that throne. But come on, we need to free the others.

Tiago nodded and followed his father out and into the hallway, where several more guards were waiting.

"Halt! at the order of Emperor Blu!", there were now 15 guards surrounding them.

"Tiago, go free the others. I got this", murmured Blu who now took out his pocket knife.

The guards round them were armed with primitive spears and knives, while Blu ha dhis single steel blade.

"Tiago GO!", Blu leaped forward, embedding his blade in the chest of one guard.

Tiago quickly darted away in the other direction, trying to find his friends

Thanks to the lack of proper food he's had in the past weeks he is too weak to fly, but that didn't stop him from saving birds along the way.

But back with Blu's fight.

When Blu stabbed the first guard, a second one tried to stab a spear through our hero's chest.

Blu jumped back, the spear instead stabbing into another guard.

Only now, Blu realized that he left his knife embedded in the first guard, forcing him to resort to hand-to-hand combat.

Blu put his wings up like fists, slightly panting.

"Alright, who's first?", a hyacinth macaw guard, who towered over Blu, attacked first.

Blu thought that the guard had a spear, but no, he had a MACE!

Blu barely dodged the first swing of this barbaric weapon, rolling backwards and to the wall.

"Fuck me, well, the bigger they are the harder they fall", Blu rolled out of the way of another swing and grabbed his knife out of the dead guard.

At the next swing, Blu cut the handle of the mace in half, throwing the huge hyacinth off balance.

Before he could recover, Blu broke the guard's neck.

It seemed, the moment the guard hit the ground, 5 more arrived to subdue our hero.

Blu was tackled to the ground, several guards holding him down.

Blu tried his best to escape, but the guards were too much for him.

"Now, let's see who this really is", sneered one of the guards, preparing to pull off Blu's cloak.

But before he could, he was knocked to the side.

All eyes turned down the hall, where a mob of freed birds were charging them.

The guards tried to stop them, but weren't enough.

Blu managed to knock the guards off him, fighting through the rest of the evil birds.

Tiago flew up to him, 2 larger macaws with him.

Blu started the conversation, "Tiago, lead the prisoners out and to the jungle, I'll head to the cauldron".

Tiago nodded, "Zain, Angelo, watch the rear and make sure no one is left behind".

The 2 macaws nodded and flew back, "EVERYONE! RUN TO THE ENTRANCE!".

But the prisoners were too weak to run much more, months of malnutrition have rendered them next to useless.

Blu then spots a mine car on the track, "EVERYONE! Onto the car!".

The prisoners started clambering into the vehicle with several guards running to the mines entrance to guard it.

Tiago, Zain and Angelo also got in, staying near the controls of the vehicle.

Once the 40 or so prisoners had gotten into the car, Blu pushed it with all his might.

The car slowly lurched forward, it's old rusty wheels turning again.

Blu now gave them instructions, "WHEN YOU GET OUT! FLY BACK TO THE JUNGLE AND WAIT FOR ME!".

Tiago nodded, before the car really lurched forward and began rocketing down the track.

Blu smiled, "Good luck", before he turned and flew down to the Cauldron, hoping to free any birds down there.

Blu's eyes had fully adjusted to the dark, being able to effortlessly traverse the dark halls of the prison.

He soon came across a large doorway, "This must be it", he muttered as he creeped inside.

The room was stuffy, the thick aroma of blood mixed with the stifling heat leading to a most unpleasant smell.

Blu saw nothing but feathers and blood on the ground, no sounds of guards or inmates.

But Blu saw something in the dark corner of the room, a bird, bounded and tied.

Blu creeped closer, his knife at the ready.

The bird seemed to be a Scarlet macaw, but his colors were faded and his body bruised.

Blu tapped the macaw's body, but found it ice cold.

'Geez, even in this heat, he's cold as snow", but the body suddenly came to life.

A macaw's eyes should be mostly white, with a small black iris and some coloring.

This macaw's eyes were blood red, his irises huge and babbling about nonsense.

"Serve, emperor. Uphold law, *groans*", Blu couldn't watch.

The macaw was shaking in pain, "k-kill m-me!".

Blu obeyed, unsheathing his blade, he stabbed the inmate's chest.

The macaw's screams stopped, his movement ceased and exhaled for the last time.

Blu retired his knife, wiping the blood on his feathers.

"Well fuck. Luxb, you're going to pay, bastard", and with that Blu left the Cauldron.

Later

Jungle

Now in the moonlight, Blu could see the full scope of the prison's brutality.

An adult scarlet macaw should be 2 pounds, but these birds were lucky to weigh a pound.

Tiago was a horrifying case, a chick should weigh over 50 grams, but Tiago was just at 30 or so.

Blu instantly took notice and began collecting food, now he found the other problem, there was no food.

It was then Tiago explained the taxes and rules to Blu, who swelled with anger.

"Why did I have to figure out economics", then Tiago explained Gulags, "God damn it, why did I read Stalin's biography?".

Blu couldn't believe everything his twin, Luxb, has done.

Blu steps onto a log and lowers his voice, "Attention, everyone! I need you all to return home, have no fear, I'm going to kill the Emperor".

Blu expected the birds to cheer, but none did.

"Then you're going to die, just like the many who've tried", said a Military macaw.

"Many who've tried? Who has attempted to do so?", replied Blu, to which the crowd began listing them off.

"Eduardo, Roberto, Felipe, Kerja the hyacinth, Enro the military, Graca the Sunny Day macaw chief, King Tensai and the dozens of soldiers who followed their leaders", Blu took this news poorly.

"Well, he's going to have a hard time beating me. I know him", said Blu, trying to sound confident.

One Blue and Gold macaw perked up, "You know him? How?".

Blu didn't want to reveal his identity, so he lied.

"I'm his twin. But that's besides the point, return home and tell your loved ones this'll be over soon".

The macaws agreed and began to disperse, most of the freed birds thanking Blu, before returning home.

Pretty soon, it was just Blu, Tiago, Angelo and Zain.

Blu looked at the 2 older macaws, "Why haven't you left?".

Zain spoke up, "Blu's taken things from ua, and we want payback".

Blu nodded,"Very well, but we should probably head somewhere safer, we're too exposed here".

And with that, the group went deeper into the jungle, heading for the Spix Macaw tribe.

But Tiago lagged behind, on purpose.

Once they were close to the tribe, he darted forward, flying straight to Jewel's hollow.

"Mom, I'm coming home".

Jewel's hollow

It was the twilight hours of night, Bia and Carla asleep in one corner of the hollow, while Jewel was wide awake.

Her eyes were red, having been quietly sobbing for an hour or so now, and her body was weak.

She heard a rustling sound outside, tearing her out of her thoughts.

'Blu? Guards? Have I done something wrong?', these thoughts bounced around her head.

Her question was answered when a macaw stepped through the entrance, followed by several others.

"Hel-UGH", Jewel's attempt at greeting was interrupted by a kick to the face.

This woke up Bia and Carla, who screamed before getting the same treatment.

The macaws were revealed to have spears and knives, The Emperor's Guards.

"Well, we acquired the targets. The Emperor will be pleased", said one before receiving a slap from the others.

"Shut up, do you want the whole jungle to know we're here? Now come on, we gotta go".

The group of guards grabbed the unconscious forms of Blu's family, before leaving the hollow and making for the throne cave.

Not 1 minute after the guards left, Tiago flew in.

"Hello family! I'm ba- guys?", Tiago was perplexed by the lack of snoring, or his mother's gentle crying.

"Mom?", no answer, "Bia, Carla", still none.

"Guys, if this is a joke it's not funny", Tiago stepped forward, only to step on a feather, he looked down, expecting to see the cerulean feather of his own kind.

Instead he saw a feather, crimson red and freshly dropped.

Tiago picked it up, holding it in his wings, "Oh fuck".

No sooner did he say this, did he rocket out of the hollow, and to Blu's temporary campsite.

Jewel

Throne Cave

Jewel thoughts

Ugh, what the fuck happened?

Last I remember, I was in my hollow when several guards att- GUARDS!

I quickly look around me, only to see darkness.

They seemed to have placed a bag over my head, great.

Wait, I think I hear something, "Yes, milord. We have brought the birds you requested", a darker voice returned, "Ah, excellent. Now, take the bags off their heads. I wish to see the fear in their eyes".

End thoughts

'Blu', thought Jewel angrily before saddening, 'Oh, when did things go south?'.

Jewel's eyes were flooded with light as the bag was torn off her head.

She squinted at first, but her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness.

"Ah, Jewel. Nice of you to join our little, suare", she looked around to see parts of the spix macaw tribe also in the throne room, Mimi being one of the stand out birds.

Both Jewel and Mimi shred the exact expression of worry, until they spotted the axe next to Luxb's throne,then their faces contorted to ones of fear.

Luxb stood at his throne, "I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight to our 'special event', now I believed Tiago would be coming, where is he?".

A guard bowed before the throne, "Sir, Tiago and the rest of the inmates escaped the prison with help from an unknown bird".

Luxb's face went from one of smugness to a face of anger and hate, "WHAT. DID. !?".

The guard repeated, "Tiago and the rest of the inmates escaped the pris-UGH!", he was interrupted by Luxb's knife, being stabbed in his chest.

The guard went limp on the end of Luxb's blade, before being kicked back, "SOMEONE, FIND TIAGO! NOW!", the guards were about to disperse when a new voice rang out from the caverns entrance.

"I'm right here, 'father'", all eyes turned to a skeletal looking Tiago, walking through the entrance.

Luxb chuckled, "Tiago, I thought you were smarter than this, surrendering to me without even trying to fight".

Tiago grinned, "I'm not here to surrender to you, I came here to kill you", Tiago got into a fighting pose.

Luxb stepped forward, now only 15 feet from Tiago, "You really think you can beat me alone?".

Tiago laughed, "Who said I was alone?".

The sentence perplexed Luxb, turning around to try and find anyone sneaking up on him.

But he felt a force hit his back, sending him flying back and into his stone throne, crushing it.

All eyes turned to the sender of the strike, a cloaked spix macaw, who drew an old, red pocket knife, releasing the blade.

Luxb got up, "You dare! Strike me!", Luxb charged forward, wanting to punch the cloaked bird in the face.

The cloaked bird drew back his blade before returning the charge, being silent as he went.

Luxb sent a punch to the cloaked bird's face, which he parried perfectly.

Luxb then sent a sweeping kick to the cloaked bird's legs, but he jumped over the strike nad kicked Luxb across the face.

Luxb was sent back to his throne, landing on the rubble.

The cloaked bird got into a battle stance, unsheathing his blade once more.

Luxb recovered from the attack, shaking his head.

"How did you parry my strikes?!", he asked in anger.

Now the bird spoke, "Easy, I know you. I am you, the other half of the whole, the good half".

Luxb got up from the rubble of the throne, grabbing his axe in his wing, "well, well,well, if it isn't the original me, version 1.0".

Blu decided the cloak would slow him down, so he drew back his hood and threw it off, revealing his muscled body.

Jewel and practically the rest of the tribe are confused by what they're seeing, but Bia and Carla are jumping with joy.

"We were right! Dad did do the Shadow of Sirens!", but they stopped when Luxb and Blu bothe looked at them with a look saying 'Really, right now?'.

The 2 chicks stayed quiet, Blu and Luxb re fixing their attention on each other.

"So, Blu, how did you survive the blast?", asked Luxb, receiving a chuckle from Blu, "I could ask you the same thing, Luxb".

Luxb also chuckled, "Well, birds stronger than you have tried fighting me, all have failed".

"Yeah", Blu pointed his blade at Luxb, "But I have your mind. You may be stronger, but I am smarte".

"BARELY!", yelled Luxb, quickly jumping forward while swinging his axe down.

Blu dodged the strike, "ZAIN, ANGELO! GO!", on cue the 2 macaws ran out of the crowd, attacking some of the guards.

Tiago spotted his mom and sister's tied up forms, quickly flying over and freeing them.

Tiago bit through the vines that bound their legs and wings together before talking to them, "Get outside, this could get messy!".

Jewel shook her head, "No, I'm not aband-" "LOOK OUT!", Tiago pushed Jewel back, right as a knife passed her.

"Thanks", said Jewel, who turned her attention to the fight.

Blu was using his pocket knife to combat Luxb's axe, parrying each blow.

Luxb swung down, Blu dodging the strike, "YOU'RE WEAK!", Luxb pulled his axe out of the ground, swinging it sideways.

Blu tried to jump back, but the tip of the axe hit his stomach, drawing a huge cut along his midsection.

Blu screamed as he jumped back and clutched the wound, "Fuck me, that hurt".

"Like I said Blu", said Luxb who now put down the axe and took out his pocket knife, "You're weak, pathetic. You hold onto hope and believe you can win".

Blu got back to his feet, seeing Angelo and Zain get the tribe outside, along with the guards and his family following close behind.

The 2 macaws had their blades drawn, Blu spotting Luxb's fanny pack sitting next to the throne.

'Really? Of all the things to survive the explosion, his fanny pack did and not mine? Well, I can use it to my advantage', Blu dived for the pack, but Luxb beat him to it, swiftfully throwing 2 yellow balls of moss.

Blu knew what they were, jumping back to avoid the toxic gas that followed the balls.

"DAMMIT! None of my tricks work on you", Luxb then spotted his axe, "Maybe-".

In seconds, he had grabbed his axe and nailed Blu's stomach with the butt of the handle.

Blu flew backwards, bouncing along the ground before he came to rest about 10 feet away.

"F-f-fuck", he tried to get up, but only succeeded in coughing up blood.

Luxb followed up the axe attack with a flurry of stabs and slashes with his pocket knife, leaving long red lacerations along our hero's skin.

Blu screamed, but Luxb grabbed a gas ball and shoved it in our hero's mouth, causing him to scream more, sending out waves of green gas.

Luxb took several step backs, "Say goodbye, brother", before charging forward and kicking Blu's chest, cracking ribs.

Blu was sent flying through the doorway and into the clearing outside the throne area, where the blue tribe was fighting the guards.

WHen the blue tribe got a look at Blu, the green gas leaking from his beak and the blood soaking his feathers, they stopped fighting.

The guards took the chance and restrained Tiago, Zain and Angelo.

Zain glared at Angelo, "Was this what you had in mind when you decided to 'free the Amazon'?".

Angelo managed to kick Zain, "Shut up, dipshit. Watch the fight".

Blu was just now getting back on his feet, staggering to full height, while Luxb casually walked out of the throne cave with his knife.

"Well, Blu. It seems you're fighting a losing battle. And for what? The family who abuses and uses you? I'm giving you one last chance-", Luxb held out his wing to shake, "Join me, and together we'll bring this world to its knees".

Blu shook his head, "No, I fight for the good birds of this world, and I'll be damned to fight for you".

"So, let me get this straight, you want to fight for the girl who controls you, the tribe who forsake you, that bird I killed who tried to steal Jewel away and the old guy who kicked you out?", Blu's expression wavered.

Jewel's family could see what was happening, Luxb was trying to get into Blu's head.

And the worst part, everything Luxb said, was true.

Luxb saw this too and pushed on, "What about this jungle? Linda, your mother in essence, is dead because of the loggers, all because she was here looking for this tribe!", Luxb gestured to the birds around him.

"Look at Tiago, a prankster. How many times has he pranked you or caused you pain? Or Jewel, trying to change your domesticated side, who you are! If we're being honest, no one here likes you or your domesticated lifestyle. But look at what you've done for them! You just had gas pumped inside you, your skin cut open at multiple points and your ribs broken, do you think they're going to let you back into the tribe?".

Blu looked at his blade for several seconds, contemplating his options, before closing it.

Jewel couldn't believe her eyes, Blu began to walk up to Luxb, as if to surrender.

Fear and sorrow clogged the hearts of those around Blu as he marched up to Luxb, Jewel giving him a look saying 'Please, don't do this', Blu shook them aside.

Blu finally stopped in front of his twin, both birds looking into each other's eyes.

"What you say, is true. You are stronger than me, and that is how others treat me. Discard me, think nothing of me. But I can do something you can't", Luxb chuckled, "And what's that?".

"Forgive", said Blu before sticking his talon in Luxb's fanny pack and taking out 2 poison moss balls.

He crushed the balls of gas into Luxb's eyes, burning away the skin and feathers from his face.

Luxb screamed, while stumbling backwards, Blu took the chance and unsheathed his blade, before stabbing it straight through Luxb's heart.

Luxb's eyes opened wide, even through the gas, wide with the sensation of death.

The evil spix chuckled, "Well played, using my weapon against me, I'd expect this sort of thing from an intelligent bird such as yourself. Afterall, we are one. The 2 halves of a whole, the yin and yang of absolute power. But you chose a couple birds who don't care about you over power. But you're still going to lose", and with that Luxb shoved his blade at Blu's chest.

Blu let out a grunt of pain, Luxb's blade tearing through his guts.

Blu let go of his knife, stepping backwards while clutching his wound.

Luxb started disintegrating into a black mist as he died, "Well, see ya Blu!", and with those final words, he disappeared from the world, his most evaporating into the air.

Jewel rushed up to Blu, followed by her children and friends.

The hero pulled the blade out of his gut and stared at the blade.

Blu felt a trickle of blood work it's way out of his beak, it's iron taste leaving a strong impression on his tongue.

Our hero saw his family getting closer to him, before he fell back.

Blu felt his back impact the ground, the wind getting knocked out of his chest.

Blu's vision began clouding, the poison balls and injuries finally taking their toll on his body.

The edged of his already clouded vision began turning crimson red, thanks to the blood that now began engulfing his eyes.

The last image that passed through the blue macaws retinas was an image of his concerned family looking at him, trying to save him.

But he was beyond saving.

Blu's vision began to go black, life seeping from his wounds.

Blu breathed his last breath, his heart beating its last beat, before his eyes closed and he went limp.

The bird that once sang, laughed and taught, was confined to a bloody death.

But hey, at least he ended Luxb, right?

THE END


End file.
